Electronic keyboards are commonly used on desks in offices and it is desirable to present the keyboard to the operator at a convenient position and orientation. Owing to the wide range in the requirements of keyboard operators it is known to provide versatile keyboard supports which may be adjusted to present the keyboard in a convenient position and orientation. Such keyboard supports suffer from the drawback that they are cumbersome and difficult to adjust. In particular it is a problem that after the keyboard has been moved from its working position, in order for the desk to be used for another purpose, a lengthy adjustment procedure is necessary before the keyboard can be returned to the optimum working position.